1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical card connector, and more particularly to an electrical card connector with improved contacts arrangement facilitating mating a card.
2. Description of Related Art
TW Pat. NO. M320206 issued on Oct. 1, 2007 discloses a smart card connector, and the small card connector includes an insulative housing, a contact module and a metallic shell. The insulative housing is mounted to a mother board, and the contact module is assembled to the insulative housing and the metallic shell mounted to the insulative housing. There is a card receiving space formed between the metallic shell and the insulative housing to accommodate a corresponding card. The contact module has a plurality of contacts mounted thereon, and each contact has a tail portion soldered to the mother board and a contacting portion extending into the card receiving space. The contacting portions of the contacts are disposed proximate to the mother board. The card has a substrate with a plurality of conductive pads formed on upper side thereof. When the card is inserted into the card receiving space, the card should be reversed firstly to ensure correct mating between the conductive pads and the contacting portions. However, a user often place the upper side of the card upwardly when inserting a card to the card receiving space, and such error operation my damage the card connector.
Hence, an improved electrical card connector is required to overcome the problems of the prior art.